


iVampire

by AlisoneDavies



Category: The Originals (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: COVID, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Depressed Blaine, F/M, Gen, Hybrides, IRL, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), New Orleans, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Seattle, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, Virus, lockdown - Freeform, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Standalone et Crossovers improbables pour ce nouvel OVNI. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de Virus !
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1





	1. You Spin Me Round (Like A Record, Baby)

Nous vivons et nous mourons.

Et, si nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, nous revenons à la vie.

.

.

Les confinements m'ont eu à l'usure, j'en ai bien peur...

Ainsi que mes deux marathons Netflix en un an :

« The Vampire Diaries » & « The Originals » en 2020.

Puis « iZombie » en 2021.

Vous comprenez le titre improbable de cette histoire, maintenant.

_(Et la première personne qui se moque de moi, je lui envoie mon assassin !)_

.

Forcément, Mick Davies ainsi que mon cerveau malade sous médicaments, n'ont pu s'empêcher de voir un lien entre toute cette pagaille. _(Merci les gars, merci...)_

Et comme j'aime partager mon bordel et mes Mondes étranges, j'ai galéré rien que pour vous raconter une histoire pleine de Monstres... Gentils !

_(Tim Burton, si tu passes par là...)_

.

En attendant, lisez... Si vous l'osez...

**… … …**

**Chapter 1/5 : You Spin Me Round**

**_(Like A Record, Baby)_ **

**…**

**New Orleans – 1er Janvier 2020 :**

Une nouvelle année pleine de promesse commença. Si seulement les Humains savaient ce qu'il se passait dans les ombres de la nuit. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils croyaient.

Rien, donc.

Dommage pour eux.

Tant mieux pour les autres. Pour ceux qui se cachent dans ces mêmes ombres, attendant patiemment que le Monde tourne en leur faveur. 2020 était leur année, de toute évidence.

.

La famille Mikaelson leva leurs verres en cristal rempli d'un liquide écarlate, tout en clamant à haute voix leur éternel mantra :

_« Always and Forever »_

La petite Hope, âgée de 4 ans seulement, fit de même en regardant son père avec tendresse. Maintenant que _The Hollow_ avait rejoint sa dimension, Niklaus Mikaelson pouvait enfin profiter de sa famille immortelle.

Si seulement.

.

Trop occupé à festoyer sous le même toit dans leur ville bien-aimée, aucun des Vampires et Hybrides ne virent un mouvement dans l'ombre de la grande porte.

Une silhouette sombre, toute de noire vêtue. La seule touche de couleur dans cette obscurité, était sans nul doute le blanc neige de ses cheveux court et en bataille.

Lui aussi avait une fille. Et il était mort pour elle. Mort par la main de Niklaus Mikaelson.

Mais ce qui est mort, ne le reste pas forcément.

Une seule griffure, et tout peut changer.

L'étranger sourit dans la nuit noire et quitta l'entrée de la demeure Mikaelson. Il se mut dans les rues remplies de fêtards. Au milieu des touristes ivres et des locaux enchantés, l'étrange homme sortit une main de sa poche pour griffer une personne au hasard.

Puis, il disparut dans l'obscurité d'où il était venu.

.

.

.

**Seattle – 9 Janvier 2020 :**

Comme tous les matins, Olivia Moore se dirigea vers la morgue de la Police pour y retrouver son ami et patron : le Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti.

Olivia, ou « Liv », avait comme un problème de couleur : les cheveux blanc neige, coupés au carré, et la peau plus pâle encore que celle de Blanche-Neige.

Et pour cause, Liv était un Zombie !

Condamnée depuis quelques années déjà, à manger des cerveaux humains qu'elle récupérait à la morgue, pour pouvoir survivre. Mais les visions des défunts qui accompagnaient cette nourriture inhabituelle, aidaient Liv à résoudre des meurtres.

Les meurtres des pauvres victimes dont elle dévorait l'occipital.

Autant dire que Liv, Dr Ravi et le Détective Clive Babineaux formaient une équipe de choc pour résoudre les enquêtes plus improbables les unes que les autres !

.

Ce matin-là, lorsque la jeune femme entra dans la morgue, elle découvrit sans surprise Ravi déjà de l'autre côté de son écran, un journal à la main, et un mug de café devant lui.

Liv sourit, posa ses affaires et attrapa sa blouse blanche.

\- Quoi de neuf, Doc' ?

Ravi esquissa un sourire et expliqua, avec son accent Britannique :

\- Quelques mauvaises nouvelles du côté de New Orleans.

Il ouvrit la double page devant les yeux de Liv pour que celle-ci puisse lire l'article. Ravi rajouta néanmoins :

\- Apparemment, un nouveau Virus vient d'apparaître à New Orleans...

\- Virus Zombie ?!

Ravi secoua la tête.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils appellent ça « COVID-19 » et il n'a pas les mêmes symptômes que le Virus Zombie. Quoi que... Ça pourrait très bien être une souche différente avec des effets secondaires à retardement.

Liv devint plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Tu ne me rassures pas du tout !

Ravi replia le journal en changeant de sujet.

\- Désolé... Des nouvelles de notre Ennemi Public Numéro 1 ?

La Zombie se servit une tasse de café en répondant :

\- Non. Rien depuis le Nouvel An. J'espère qu'il a quitté Seattle.

Ravi posa ses yeux sur le journal et son cerveau réfléchit à toutes ces nouvelles informations.

.

.

.

**Seattle – 16 Janvier 2020 :**

Un nouveau corps arriva à la morgue de la Police. Le Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti termina son premier rapport lorsque la jeune Liv débarqua à son tour. Tout sourire. Encore sous le joug du cerveau de l'enquête précédente, un professeur de Yoga nommé Alexander qui voyait le bon côté de toutes les choses de la vie. Ce qui faisait quelque peu planer la Zombie.

Elle enfila sa blouse blanche en demandant un petit briefing à son patron, et accessoirement ami, qui répondit avec son éternel accent Anglais :

\- Une jeune femme, la trentaine. Miss Litany Riddle, retrouvée morte la nuit dernière dans une ruelle de la ville. Elle a été poignardée à de nombreuses reprises.

Liv commençait déjà à analyser le corps de la défunte en commentant à voix haute :

\- Ses pieds sont couverts de sangs et de plaies...

Ravi souffla un bon coup en avouant, un peu penaud :

\- Tu vas me haïr mais, il semblerait que la demoiselle se soit échappée d'un Hôpital Psychiatrique...

La Zombie venait de comprendre.

\- Mais, je dois manger son cerveau pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé... OK. Bon, j'ai déjà eu des hallucinations d'un patient de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique. Tu te souviens sûrement de Scott E ?

\- Comment l'oublier ? badina Ravi en se forçant à sourire. Cette fois-ci tu ne verras pas le Diable, mais tu auras des hallucinations sur... Hum...

Le Docteur reprit le rapport en main pour lire les notes que les Psychiatres d'Arkham lui avaient confiées.

\- Apparemment, tu verras très souvent un certain Tom Jedusor. Et tu seras aussi dans le coaltar, si on en croit la montagne de médicaments que la jeune Miss Riddle prenait chaque jour à l'Hôpital.

Liv sourit néanmoins en attrapant la scie électrique pour ouvrir la boîte crânienne de la défunte.

.

Elle venait de lire le rapport avec plus de soins et découvrit que la victime venait d'une petite île nommée « La Réunion ». Après un passage éclair sur Internet, Liv décida de déguster le cerveau de Miss Riddle en cuisinant un Rougail Saucisses. Typiquement Réunionnais, en hommage.

Malgré la bonne odeur qui embaumait la morgue, Ravi passa son tour pour goûter cette délicieuse préparation. Après tout, lui n'était qu'un simple Humain.

.

.

.

Une personne avait pourtant assisté au meurtre de la pauvre Litany Riddle. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas débarquer au Post de Police pour faire une déposition digne de ce nom. Après tout, cet étranger aux cheveux blancs et à l'allure sombre était considéré comme étant l'Ennemi Public Numéro 1 !

Quiproquo, de toute évidence !

À part un petit trafique de drogues, un trafique de cerveaux Humains, quelques meurtres par-ci par-là, et une vendetta personnelle à réaliser, il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Il était mort pour sa fille, n'était-ce donc pas suffisant ?

Et il était revenu en Zombie.

John Gilbert, alias Blaine DeBeers, était bien décidé à se venger...

**…**

**_À suivre..._ **

**…**

**PS :** J'ai tout regardé en Anglais sous-titré Anglais _(Pour mieux apprendre !)_ Mais du coup, j'ai galéré comme pas permis pour traduire certains termes en Français. Je ne pense pas avoir choisi les mêmes mots que les sous-titres Francophones ou même les doublages Français. Oops...

Enfin, la plupart du temps je ne traduis même pas, il faut le reconnaître, hein ! Ahah !


	2. I Told That Devil To Take You Back (I Told That Devil To Take You Back)

**…**

**New Orleans – 20 Janvier 2020 :**

Elijah Mikaelson, était considéré comme le plus noble de toute sa famille immortelle, vêtu d'un costume bleu marine, mouchoir de poche en extérieur, et surtout une petite épinglette boutonnée à sa cravate, qui représentait le symbole de sa Maison : une Fleur de Lys.

Oui, Elijah était le plus élégant, le plus raisonnable et le plus sérieux de tous. Car il cachait tous ses démons et son côté sauvage derrière une porte rouge de son palais mental.

Ce matin-là, il lisait tranquillement le journal sur l'immense table qui trônait au milieu de la cour de la demeure des Mikaelson. Lorsque le plus jeune des frères, l'Hybride Niklaus, rejoint son aîné. Et Niklaus, comme souvent, ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Passablement énervé, il aboya presque sur son frère :

\- Elijah ! Heureux de te voir te prélasser devant ton thé matinal, mais qu'en est-il de la propagation de ce fameux Virus ?

Elijah posa lentement et calmement sa tasse en porcelaine sur la table géante.

\- Marcel contrôle le Quartier et il m'a donné quelques informations hier. Apparemment, cette souche de Virus est une nouvelle forme du COVID-19. Néfaste uniquement pour les Humains, pas de quoi alarmer notre famille, donc.

Les Mikaelson, les premiers Vampires Originels et vieux de 1000 ans, n'avaient effectivement aucune raison de s'en soucier. Pas plus que Hope, Hybride comme son père et comme sa mère Hayley. Quant à Freya, l'aînée féminine de la famille, n'était certes pas un Vampire, mais une puissante Sorcière. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter non plus.

Pourtant, Niklaus restait tracassé. Il s'assit en face de son frère en bougonnant un peu, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis un millénaire.

\- Nous sommes peut-être immunisés contre ce Virus, mais pas les Humains de New Orleans.

Avec tout son flegme habituel, Elijah tourna une page de son journal et répondit à son frère sans même lever les yeux vers lui :

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour les civils de notre chère ville ou uniquement pour le fait qu'ils sont essentiellement notre unique source de nourriture sanguine ?

Niklaus esquissa un faux sourire.

\- Les deux, Elijah. Et je me demande surtout comment ce Virus est arrivé chez nous.

L'aîné ne quitta pas les articles des yeux, mais informa néanmoins :

\- Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le Patient Zéro.

Niklaus souffla de désespoir.

.

.

Ils n'allaient pas trouver le Patient Zéro à New Orleans. Car il ne s'y trouvait plus depuis un long moment déjà. Non, il avait rejoint Seattle.

John Gilbert, alias Blaine DeBeers, devait mettre de l'ordre dans son entreprise avant de terminer sa vengeance contre Niklaus.

.

.

.

Dans les grandes rues commerçantes de Seattle, trônait là un vieux manoir dont l'enseigne en bois à l'entrée indiquait :

_« Shady Plots Funeral Home »_

Pas facile d'être un Zombie parmi les Humains. Surtout lorsque les cerveaux sont la seule source de nourriture vitale pour eux.

Liv Moore avait trouvé le parfait endroit pour consommer les encéphales : la Morgue.

Blaine, quant à lui, disposait d'un autre moyen en tant que Directeur des Pompes Funèbres : les corps des défunts. Pas besoin de cerveau une fois dans le cercueil.

Il revendait son trop-plein de matière grise pour la modique somme de $25.000 aux autres Zombies de Seattle. Et parfois, il faisait dealer par ses sbires quelques flacons de sa drogue : Utopium.

Ce fut au milieu des morts et des vivants que son idée de vengeance grandit petit à petit.

Il était mort pour sa fille. Sa fille qui l'avait renié. Elena Gilbert-Salvatore coulait des jours heureux, en tant qu'Humaine, à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.

Blaine voulait la revoir une dernière fois. Car après ça, il devait passer une dernière à New Orleans pour détruire Niklaus.

La Pandémie n'était que le début...

.

.

.

**Seattle – 1er Février 2020 :**

Liv Moore était dépitée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à résoudre l'horrible meurtre de Miss Litany Riddle, quinze jours auparavant. Même après avoir ingurgité le cerveau de la défunte, et accessoirement subir de nombreuses disputes avec Tom Jedusor, le tueur vagabondait toujours dans la nature.

Pourtant, la meilleure amie de la Zombie, également le crush non dissimulé du Dr Ravi, travaillait sur le dossier. Peyton Charles, belle et jeune assistante du procureur dans un grand cabinet d'avocats de Seattle. Elle savait pour sûr qui était derrière le meurtre de la pauvre Litany : Mr Boss. Le Roi de la Pègre, contrôlant les trafiques de drogues, la prostitution, la contrebande, et même les meurtres contre rémunérations.

Bien sûr, impossible d'avoir un dossier complet contre lui.

Peyton avait pourtant un homme courageux prêt à témoigner contre Mr Boss. Mais il semblerait que son seul témoin, Blaine DeBeers, soit passé à autre chose. Et qu'il avait, apparemment, un autre plus grand Super-Vilain à combattre.

Pendant ce temps, le meurtre de l'évadée d'Arkham restait non-élucidé. Assassinée car Miss Riddle en savait beaucoup trop.

Beaucoup beaucoup trop.

Tom Jedusor lui avait tout raconté.

.

.

.

**New Orleans – 1er Février 2020 :**

_« The Walking Dead »_

L'en-tête du journal inquiéta Elijah, même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas sensibiliser sa famille. Mais Niklaus n'était pas si dupe, lorsqu'il lut l'article du bulletin, son visage se ferma.

Niklaus, Elijah ainsi que l'Hybride Hayley discutaient ensemble dans le salon à l'étage de la demeure. Une grande pièce ancienne, avec une magnifique cheminée allumée et une petite table en bois recouverte d'objets magiques, que Freya utilisait pour ses sorts.

\- La ville va être confinée dans quelques semaines... commença Niklaus, énervé. Des milliers de personnes sont déjà décédés à cause de ce nouveau Virus ! Ceux qui ne sont pas morts vont rester enfermé chez eux pendant des mois ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

Sans sourciller et toujours avec son calme légendaire, Elijah répondit :

\- Beaucoup moins de sang pour nous, de toute évidence.

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre ! s'énerva derechef le plus jeune.

\- Niklaus... s'impatienta déjà Elijah.

Hayley relut avidement l'article pour assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle réfléchit à haute voix :

\- Peut-être que Klaus a raison. En partie. Si une personne veut détruire les Mikaelson, il doit user d'ingéniosité. Vous êtes immortels et il n'existe plus aucun pieu en Chêne Blanc pour vous tuer. La meilleure façon de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire serait tout simplement de...

\- … Nous affamer... termina Elijah.

Hayley jeta le journal dans le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Elle pensa à Hope, sa fille, dormant encore quelques pièces plus loin.

\- Qui peut en vouloir à ce point aux Mikaelson ?

Elijah esquissa un sourire nerveux en rétorquant :

\- Tu veux dire : qui sont nos ennemis ? La liste est longue. Tellement longue.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son frère qui comprit le message sans l'approuver.

\- Oh, tu veux dire que c'est de _MA_ faute ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'un antagoniste arrive à New Orleans, tout le monde pense que c'est un de _MES_ ennemis ?!

La jeune femme se tourna vers Niklaus et le toisa de haut en crachant presque :

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Puis elle quitta la pièce.

.

.

.

**Seattle – 14 Février 2020 :**

Liv et Ravi travaillèrent à la morgue de la Police, lorsqu'une personne étrange entra par surprise par la porte arrière. Une silhouette sombre, noire, la peau teinte artificiellement et les cheveux blancs. D'une voix gutturale, il marmonna avec horreur :

_\- Brains... Brains... Brains..._

Les deux scientifiques sursautèrent avant de reconnaître l'étrange personnage.

\- Blaine... maugréa Ravi, visiblement mécontent.

L'homme en question se mit à rire de sa blague et dit, d'une voix normale :

\- OK, OK, pardon, je voulais juste plaisanter. Enfin, à moitié, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un cerveau.

Liv répliqua, sans quitter son bécher des yeux.

\- Je croyais que tu avais tous les cerveaux voulus dans ton entreprise de pompe funèbre.

Blaine fit la moue en s'approchant des scientifiques et en commençant à toucher à toutes leurs préparations fumantes. Il expliqua, en ronchonnant :

\- Ouais, mais ils sont si vieux ! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai des visions d'un ancien soldat Allemand. J'en peux plus d'écouter les Nazis, j'ai besoin d'un cerveau plus jeune !

Ravi leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ?

Le Zombie esquissa une grimace et commença à mettre du désordre sur la table de préparations. Le Dr Chakrabarti perdit patience vingt secondes plus tard et criant, avec son fort accent British :

\- OK ! OK ! _Bloody Hell !_ Ce que tu peux être énervant comme Zombie !

\- C'est pas toi qui rêves en Allemand...

.

.

Ravi haïssait Blaine. Comme tout le monde, en réalité. Alors, en choisissant un cerveau pour le Zombie, le scientifique sourit intérieurement en ouvrant la porte n°5 du réfrigérateur qui gardait les corps au froid, avant ou après les autopsies.

Il récupéra une partie de l'occipital de la pauvre Miss Litany Riddle, qu'il transvasa dans un Tupperware en souriant toujours. Il donna ensuite la boîte en plastique à son ennemi, qui touchait encore les flacons de verre sur la table de travail.

\- Blaine... râla le Docteur.

Mais Blaine continuait de s'amuser en attrapant sa _Lunch Box,_ tout en badinant :

\- _Well,_ merci beaucoup. Et bonne Saint-Valentin à vous ! Enfin, si Liv peut embrasser son chéri sans le transformer en Zombie.

La femme en question tua Blaine du regard. Passablement énervé, le Dr Chakrabarti rappela aux deux Zombies présents :

\- Un Humain ne peut pas se transformer uniquement en embrassant un Zombie. Il faut obligatoirement un rapport sexuel.

Blaine tiqua en souriant étrangement.

\- Oups... Ça veut sûrement dire que ma dernière conquête, Ali, doit être en train de manger un cerveau à même le corps de quelqu'un.

Ravi esquissa une mine écœurée.

\- C'est absolument ignoble !

Mais Blaine leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant :

\- Quoi ? Tu connais les Zombies, depuis le temps ! Tu as l'habitude.

\- Non, je parlais du fait qu'une fille soit assez cinglée pour vouloir coucher avec toi !

\- Sympa... railla Blaine.

.

.

.

**Seattle – 14 Février 2020 :**

La famille Mikaelson n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Ni même leur chère ville. Elijah et Hayley ne se tournaient d'ailleurs pas autour comme ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de le faire.

Le confinement commença et les Vampires savaient ce qu'ils les attendaient : moins de sang pour survivre.

Niklaus bouillonnait de rage dans son coin, face à la cheminée crépitante et un verre de Whisky à la main. Il réfléchissait avec haine :

Qui pouvait donc bien être le Patient Zéro ?

Un ancien ennemi ?

L'Hybride tenta de se remémorer ses 1000 ans d'existence. Il avait tué tellement de gens, torturé tellement de famille et génocidé des peuples entiers, qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se souvenir de tous les morts dont il était responsable.

Pourtant, il savait que la jeune Hayley avait raison.

Niklaus savait qu'il avait créé ses propres Monstres.

Engendré ses propres ennemis.

Et l'un d'en eux venait de frapper fort...

**…**

**_À suivre..._ **


	3. Oh, Lord, Heaven Knows (We Belong Way Down Below)

**…**

**Mystic Falls – 1er Mars 2020 :**

Il voulait la revoir une dernière fois. Avant de partir à l'assaut de sa vengeance.

Il se mouva comme une ombre, dans le brouillard du matin. Portant des vêtements entièrement noirs et un long manteau tout aussi sombre. Seuls ses éternels cheveux pâles donnaient une touche de couleur.

Une silhouette en noir et blanc. Postée devant le cabinet médical « Elena Salvatore ».

Sa fille.

Après avoir reçu le sérum pour redevenir Humaine, elle avait épousé Damon, lui aussi Humain désormais. Ils vivaient ensemble à Mystic Falls.

Blaine esquissa un sourire en comprenant que le cabinet médical dans lequel Elena exerçait son travail, était sans nulle doute celui-là même où pratiquait son père dans son temps.

Son pète adoptif, de toute évidence.

.

.

Blaine, de son vrai nom John Gilbert, était le petit frère de Grayson Gilbert. Les deux hommes connurent très tôt l'existence des Vampires et devinrent les gardiens des journaux de leur Ancêtre Chasseur Jonathan Gilbert. Dans la fougue de sa jeunesse, Blaine eut une longue relation amoureuse avec une certaine Isobel. Qui tomba enceinte à l'âge de 16 ans.

Elle fit adopter sa fille par Grayson.

Ironiquement, Blaine devint « Oncle John » de la petite Elena. Alors qu'il était en réalité son vrai père. Isobel mourut des mains de Klaus, quelques années auparavant.

En repensant à sa mort, une étrange colère, mêlée de tristesse, s’empara du Zombie.

Certes, à l'époque, il n'était qu'un simple Humain, mais il possédait la Bague de Résurrection. Qui l'empêché d'être tué par des créatures surnaturelles. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il repensa à la fois où Damon l'avait assassiné. Sans succès, forcément.

Malheureusement, Blaine était tombé dans le machiavélique piège de Katherine Pierce, l'ancêtre d'Elena dont elle était le Doppelgänger surnaturel. Après ça, Blaine dut quitter Mystic Falls.

Mais il revint plus déterminé que jamais en voulant sauver sa fille. Qui allait être sacrifié dans un rituel par Niklaus Mikaelson. Blaine prit sa place en laissant derrière lui la Bague de Résurrection à son neveu Jérémy et une lettre d'adieu pour Elena...

Puis, il mourut.

.

Cependant, ce qu'aucun ne savait, c'est qu'en quittant Mystic Falls, Blaine avait fait un voyage du côté de Seattle. Où il avait appris l'existence d'un Virus Zombie. Voyant là une occasion inespérée, il se fit griffer par une malhonnête accointance.

Sa peau devint pâle, ses cheveux se décolorèrent et son besoin vital de cerveaux devint sa nouvelle personnalité.

Mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Se venger du Vampire qui avait détruit sa vie et sa mort : Niklaus Mikaelson.

.

Le brouillard se dissipa et Blaine devait abandonner son poste d'observation. Il le devait. Mais il ne voulait pourtant pas quitter sa fille des yeux.

\- _Well, well, well,_ elle ne te ressemble pas du tout ! s’exclama une voix à côté de lui.

Blaine sursauta, comme à chaque fois que l'hallucination de Tom Jedusor apparaissait devant lui. Voilà deux semaines qu'il survivait grâce au cerveau de Miss Litany Riddle, qui semblait hanter de son vivant par cet infâme personnage. La petite plaisanterie du Dr Chakrabarti n'amusait pas du tout le Zombie.

\- Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas réel ! maugréa Blaine, énervé.

\- C'est marrant, Litany disait la même chose elle aussi.

Blaine souffla d'agacement et leva les yeux au ciel en bougonnant, pour lui-même :

\- Je jure que je vais tuer ce crétin de Ravi...

.

.

.

**New Orleans – 2 Mars 2020 :**

Niklaus devenait de plus en plus irascible. Entre le confinement, le manque de sang et la menace qui pesait au-dessus de sa famille et de New Orleans, il semblait plus énervé que jamais.

Et pour cause, voilà des jours qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour savoir qui pouvait bien être le nouvel ennemi derrière cette pandémie.

Qui ?

Une seule solution : une personne tout aussi machiavélique que lui.

Pour vouloir répandre une épidémie dans une ville, potentiellement la répandre également dans le pays tout entier, uniquement pour se venger des Mikaelson...

D'ordinaire, Niklaus était le Super-Vilain de l'histoire. Le méchant de la bande. Personne n'égalait sa cruauté.

Eh bien, il semblerait que l'élève, ou en l’occurrence, la victime, se mette à dépasser le Maître.

Oubliez les histoires où les Héros doivent vaincre les horribles méchants.

Cette année, deux psychopathes entrent en guerre.

Reste à savoir lequel des deux survivra.

Et le Monde avec lui.

Niklaus esquissa son premier sourire de la journée.

Voilà 1000 ans qu'il foulait cette Terre. Il avait tué plus de gens qu'il n'avait vécu d'années. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser un novice lui voler le premier rôle.

.

.

.

À l'entrée des routes barrées de New Orleans, une autre personne se mit à sourire dans l'ombre de la nuit. Blaine se tenait debout au milieu du froid, devant les barrières de sécurité. Un militaire se dirigea vers lui pour lui réciter les mêmes informations qu'il crachait sur les gens 100 fois par jour :

\- Aucun civil n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans la ville ! Nous sommes en quarantaine ! Personne n'entre et personne ne sort ! Aucun Être Vivant n'a le droit de passer la frontière ! Faites demi-tour !

Mais Blaine souriait toujours. Il jeta un coup d’œil au nom imprimé sur l'uniforme du soldat et répondit d'un magnifique ton hautain :

\- Sergent... Ketch ? Vous avez dit : « Aucun Être Vivant », hein ? Dans ce cas, je pense que j'ai le droit de passer...

Le Soldat Ketch en question allait lui demander ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là, lorsqu'il vit avec horreur que le visage de Blaine changea. Son teint devint plus blanc encore, ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge sang et d'affreuses veines bleues lézardèrent sur ses tempes. Avant qu'il ne se mette à crier, le Zombie se jeta sur lui. Bien décidé à faire sortir Tom Jedusor de son cerveau en dévorant celui d'une autre personne...

Bon appétit !

.

.

.

**New Orleans – 4 Mars 2020 :**

La paranoïa de Niklaus n'était plus un secret pour personne. Il tournait en rond dans sa demeure, se cachant de sa fille pour ne pas que Hope le voit dans cet état. Elijah et Hayley s’inquiétaient. Pas uniquement pour le dernier frère, mais aussi pour la ville et le confinement. Hayley ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa meute dans le marais. En réalité, elle préférait rester auprès de Hope pour la rassurer.

Seul Elijah tentait de calmer Niklaus sans toutefois y parvenir.

Rebekah, la sœur Vampire, était revenu au Q.G avec son fiancé Marcel.

Freya jetait des sorts à n'en plus finir. Mais rien ne semblait fonctionner face à cet étrange Virus.

.

Niklaus fut réveillé en sursaut par un de ses sempiternels cauchemars. Il revivait les tortures que son père avait habitude de lui infliger lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il y a 1000 ans de ça.

Le Vampire se frotta les yeux de fatigue, de désespoir et d'énervement. Le feu de la cheminée venait de s'éteindre. Sa bouteille de Whisky était vide et lorsqu'il se leva pour jeter un coup d’œil à la fenêtre, il s'aperçut que le croissant de lune était encore haut dans le ciel.

Sa super-ouïe de Vampire entendit _quelque chose._

Grâce à un autre pouvoir de son espèce, il descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se poster une seconde plus tard devant l'immense porte noire en fer forgée.

Condamnée. Pour le confinement.

Néanmoins, il entendait toujours une personne dans l'ombre, marcher lentement. Il patienta quelques minutes pour découvrir une silhouette vêtue de noir. Que se rapprochait de lui et de l'entrée close. À travers les fins barreaux noirs, Niklaus découvrit peu à peu les traits de l'intrus. Malgré ses cheveux blancs, il le reconnut parfaitement. Il se força à sourire pour déclarer :

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas John Gilbert...

Blaine, ou John, s'approcha du Vampire. Ils se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, séparé uniquement par la porte en fer.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je t'ai tué, non ? se remémora Niklaus avec joie.

L'étranger se mit cependant à sourire.

\- Oh mais, je suis toujours mort.

.

.

.

Un ange passa.

Niklaus analysa John de la tête au pied et badina, pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Ce nouveau look à la Dr Frankenstein a probablement un rapport avec le fait que tu sois toujours en vie ?

Blaine approcha son visage des barreaux pour révéler, tout sourire.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais vivant ? Grâce à toi et ton rituel, j'ai dû me sacrifier pour sauver Elena. Ma fille. Je suis mort. Heureusement, quelques heures auparavant une personne malveillante a eu le plaisir de m’inoculer le Virus Zombie.

Attendant le mot « Zombie » Niklaus se mit à rire, devant un Blaine impassible. Voyant que Blaine ne rajouta rien, le Vampire lâcha avec haine.

\- Les Zombies n'existent pas.

Blaine recula et rit à son tour pour dramatiser encore plus ce qu'il avait à dire. En crachant presque.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu es un Hybride millénaire, ta famille de Vampire est maudite, ta grande sœur est une sorcière, la mère de ta fille est une Loup-Garou, tu vis dans un Monde de Doppelgänger, des Cinq Chasseurs de la Fraternité, et autre horribles créatures... _Well..._ Rajoute les Zombies à ta liste.

Niklaus souffla d'énervement. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa dimension surnaturelle. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un lien effrayant entre les propos de son ennemi et la situations actuelle de New Orleans.

\- Le nouveau Virus... Tu es le Patient Zéro ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Et Blaine sourit pour toute réponse.

.

Blaine faisait les cent pas devant la porte grillagée, et répliqua avec un horrible ton orgueilleux.

\- Le COVID-19 n'est pas réellement le Virus Zombie. Juste une variante sans le côté cannibale. Une variante où seuls les Humains meurent, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Sauf que, les Humains sont votre source principale de nourriture donc oui, peut-être que vous avez quelque chose à craindre, finalement...

Il sourit avec joie devant un Niklaus vert de rage.

\- J'imagine que ton espèce doit dévorer leurs cerveaux pour survivre aussi ? Tes Zombies n'auront rien à manger si tous les Humains meurent.

Face à cette vérité, Blaine se mit à rire. À rire aux éclats, car il avait évidemment pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Mais c'est là toute la beauté de ma vengeance, Niklaus. Les Vampires doivent se nourrir à même le cou des Humains _vivants..._ Alors que les Zombies mangent les cerveaux des Humains _morts..._ Et comme leur COVID n'a aucun effet sur nous, nous ne pouvons mourir de faim. Alors que toi...

Il rit derechef.

.

.

Niklaus Mikaelson n'est pas vraiment connu pour son calme et sa patience. Bien au contraire.

Alors, face à son ennemi juré qui riait aux éclats devant lui, Niklaus activa son « Mode Hybride ». Ses yeux devinrent jaunes dorés, ses crocs acérés attendaient de mordre quelqu'un et par sa force surnaturelle et sa vive colère il plia les barreaux en fer devant lui pour sauter sur Blaine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Zombie perdit son sourire et essaya de décrocher l'Hybride qui venait de le mordre violemment au cou. La douleur des crocs perçant sa chair tortura Blaine. Avant que Niklaus ne le lâche avec dégoût, le sang dégoulinant sur son menton, il tua du regard son ennemi en crachant :

\- Ton sang... Immonde ! C'est comme boire l'eau d'un marécage...

Il cracha, littéralement cette fois, le liquide rouge sombre qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il reprit une forme Humaine, sans les yeux injectés d'éclairs et sans les canines aiguisées.

Blaine posa sa main sur les deux perles écarlate de son cou. Sa plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser, mais la déclaration de Niklaus le rendait perplexe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne :

\- Je suis mort... Je suis _toujours_ mort... Comme je l'ai dit, les Vampires ne peuvent pas boire le sang sur des cadavres. Apparemment, vous ne pouvez donc pas saigner les Zombies.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais ce fut une excellente nouvelle pour la suite de son plan.

.

.

.

**Seattle – 1er Avril :**

Liv Moore et le Dr Ravi Chakrabarti regardaient tous deux les informations nationales sur le vieux poste de télévision de la salle de pause de la morgue. Johnny Frost n’annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Bien au contraire. Malgré le confinement autour de New Orleans, le COVID-19 se rependait dans tout le pays et venait de méchamment toucher Seattle.

Le confinement et la quarantaine allaient bien être mis en place.

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait le savoir, mais le Virus suivait la même trajectoire que Blaine. Puisqu'il était le Patient Zéro et qu'il dispersait le COVID-19 partout où il passait...

**…**

**_À suivre..._ **


	4. Don't Fear The Reaper (Baby Take My Hand)

**...**

**New Orleans – 2 Mai :**

Un peu plus d'un mois passa depuis que Niklaus avait découvert que John Gilbert, alias Blaine, était le Patient Zéro de la Pandémie qui touchait le pays. Et qui venait de quitter le territoire pour se répandre en Europe. Elijah, qui ne se tenait jamais bien loin de son frère pour chercher sa rédemption et le protéger, avait assisté à la fin de l'échange houleux entre lui et Blaine. Et avant que le Zombie ne fasse quoi que se soit contre Niklaus, Elijah était sorti de l'ombre pour l’assommer.

.

Un pourparler se déroula le lendemain matin avec tous les membres de la famille Mikaelson. Sans surprise, Niklaus, Rebekah et Kol étaient pour tuer Blaine. Tandis que Freya, Hayley et Elijah préféraient le garder prisonnier quelque temps. Sa mort n'allait pas aider à stopper la propagation du Virus. Mais le garder sous contrôle pouvait permettre à la Sorcière de concocter un antidote magique. Comme toujours, Niklaus s'énerva contre son grand-frère, le traitant de lâche, mais Elijah n'en démordait pas. Oui, il voulait tuer par-dessus tout le Patient Zéro. Mais _après_ s'être servi de lui.

.

Ce fut ainsi que Blaine se retrouva dans les sous-sols de la demeure. Dans un coin sombre et humide, aux pierres suintantes et aux courants d'air désagréables. Le Zombie était solidement attaché par d'épaisses chaînes en métal contre le mur recouvert de mousse et de vase. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par le faible halo d'une torche accrochée à la façade.

Blaine était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et d’épais cernes noirs englobés son regard. Les Vampires l'affamaient. Au début, ils ne lui avaient donné absolument aucun cerveau à consommer. Cependant, ils se sont bien vite rendu compte que sans cet apport, le Zombie commençait à perdre la tête et divaguer. Les Mikaelson avaient malheureusement besoin de lui _vivant_ et conscient.

Marcel avait sollicité l'aide de sa petite protégée, et Sorcière, Davina Claire pour récupérer quelques cerveaux sur les défunts du cimetière où elle avait érigé son autel magique. Les encéphales n'avaient rien de bien intéressants, mais ils permettaient à Blaine de rester lucide. Tout en étant néanmoins maltraité et mal-nourri.

Niklaus perdait patience de jour en jour, voulant à tout prix assassiner son ennemi. Mais Freya l'en empêchait, car une affreuses question subsistait :

Tout le monde savait que si une Sorcière se faisait mordre par un Vampire, celle-ci perdait ses pouvoirs et devenait une Immortelle de la nuit. Sans plus jamais avoir l'occasion d'exercer la magie.

De même que si une Sorcière se faisait mordre par un Loup-Garou, elle perdait également ses pouvoirs et se transformait en Loup-Garou.

Si un Vampire se faisait mordre par un Loup-Garou, celui-ci mourait. La morsure était fatale.

Maintenant, que pouvait-il arriver si un Vampire se faisait griffer par un Zombie ?

Une simple question sans réponse.

Pour l'instant.

.

Hayley resta avec Hope toute la journée pour l'éloigner de Niklaus, qui tournait en rond en criant sur un Elijah impassible. Le noble frère portait, comme à son habitude, un costume somptueux digne d'une sortie pour le théâtre. Mise à part qu'il était enfermé dans la demeure familiale avec son petit frère impatient. Niklaus râlait encore et manqua de renverser le verre de Whisky qu'il tenait à la main. Elijah ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire, une encyclopédie traitant du sujet Zombie.

\- Niklaus... gronda Elijah en se massant le front, fatigué de la redondance de l'Hybride.

Un téléphone portable se mit à vibrer sur la table basse et eut le mérite de faire taire Niklaus. Quelques secondes, avant que celui ne réplique :

\- Encore elle. Elijah, fait quelque chose ou je te jure que je vais...

\- Très bien ! coupa l'aîné à bout de patience. J'y vais. Essaye de ne tuer personne, pendant ce temps.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, posa l'encyclopédie dessus et attrapa le portable. Il boutonna sa veste et souffla un coup avant de quitter la pièce.

Toujours aussi énervé, Niklaus jeta avec colère son verre vide dans la cheminée allumée. Le cristal se brisa en mille morceaux et explosa, tel un arc-en-ciel, dans l'âtre bouillant.

.

.

Elijah se posta devant Blaine, encore plus pâle et faible que jamais. Pourtant, le Zombie mettait un point d'honneur à sourire face à l'ennemi. Le Vampire sortit le téléphone de sa poche et expliqua, d'un ton calme et posé :

\- Il n'arrête pas de sonner. Une certaine « Ali » a téléphoné une vingtaine de fois.

Blaine sourit encore plus.

\- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je suis venu ici sans renfort ? Sans nouvelle de moi pendant plus de 24h, Ali devait passer au _Plan Z._

Elijah s'énerva et jeta le portable sur le sol en pierre, qu'il détruisit définitivement en l'écrasant de tout son poids à l'aide de son pied droit. Blaine perdit son sourire. Ses bras livides pendaient, attachés au mur sombre derrière lui. Il mangeait juste assez de cerveau pour survivre, mais pas assez pour retrouver ses forces. Ses cernes noirs grandissaient de plus en plus sur son visage blafard. Tandis que le Vampire faisait les cent pas devant lui, le toisant de haut, il répliqua :

\- Reprenons depuis le début.

Blaine souffla d'agitation.

\- Je vous ai déjà tout dit : oui, j'ai contaminé vos touristes avec le COVID, non, ils ne seront pas des Zombies et non, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que le Virus Zombie aura comme effet sur les Vampires. Y'a qu'une seule façon de le savoir...

Il sourit derechef. Elijah s'accroupit devant lui pour avouer, avec un sérieux déconcertant.

\- Le COVID va probablement être la plus grande épidémie mondiale de tous les temps. Tu as risqué la propagation pour... Une vengeance ?

\- Et ?

Blaine sourit, indifférent face à la vérité devant lui. Elijah en fut offusqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le Zombie haussa des épaules en répliquant, sur le ton de l'humour :

\- À cause de mon père ? Par mégalomanie ? Ennui ? Vengeance ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, de toute façon ? Tant que Klaus souffre, je me fiche éperdument de ce qui arrivera au Monde.

Il perdit son sourire pour afficher un air sérieux déconcertant.

Elijah comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un simple ennemi.

.

.

.

**Seattle – 15 Mai :**

Impossible de marcher dans la rue sans porter un masque. Malgré le confinement obligatoire, certaines personnes étaient encore habilitées à sortir pour travailler et continuer de faire tourner ce Monde malade. Liv était l'une d'entre elles. Entre la morgue et les enquêtes de Police, rien ne stoppait le COVID-19. Elle portait elle aussi un masque chirurgical dehors, alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Cependant, il valait mieux rassurer les Humains de toutes les façons possibles. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta au « Shady Plots Funeral Home » pour s'entretenir avec Blaine au sujet du Virus, elle découvrit que ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas. Seulement son plus fidèle associé Don E et une femme que Liv ne connaissait pas. Une jeune Zombie, de toute évidence, avec sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux blancs et ses yeux noisette englobés de cernes noirs. Les deux amis préparaient quelques valises. Liv ne leur demanda pas pourquoi, sachant qu'ils risquaient de toute façon de lui mentir. Elle comprit juste que quelque chose se tramait, et avec Blaine ça n’inaugurait jamais rien de bon.

.

.

.

**New Orleans – 22 Juin :**

Blaine était plus livide que jamais. Ses forces s'épuisaient encore et encore, survivant tout juste avec les quelques morceaux de matière grise que les Mikaelson lui fournissaient. Ses yeux rouges faisaient ressortir les ronds sombres autour de son regard.

Lorsqu'il entendit une personne descendre dans le cachot, il se mit néanmoins à sourire. Malgré son statut de prisonnier, il ne se lassait jamais de voir Niklaus énervé. Une fois encore, l'Hybride explosa sa colère face au Zombie.

\- _Hello,_ John. Ou Blaine. Je ne sais même pas vraiment comment t'appeler. Dr Frankenstein, peut-être ?

L'intéressé ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui exacerba encore plus le Vampire.

\- Le COVID-19 est partout sur Terre. Les gens meurent par milliers. Le Monde s'est arrêté. Ma famille et moi-même trouvons difficilement quelques Humains à hypnotiser pour boire leur sang... J'imagine que toute cette Apocalypse faisait partie de ton plan ?

\- Grand Dieu, non ! s'amusa Blaine. Tout ça... Ce n'est rien. Le meilleure est encore à venir.

Il rit derechef et cette fois-ci, Niklaus ne put se contenir. Il se jeta sur Blaine pour le frapper violemment au visage. Sa lèvre explosa et Blaine cracha son sang sur les dalles humides et crasseuses du sol froid. Le Vampire ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, il attrapa, bien caché dans son dos, un long pieu de bois qu'il fit tourner dans sa main droite.

\- C'est l'heure pour toi de mourir et de retrouver ton stupide frère et ta belle-sœur !

Pourtant, Blaine esquissa un sourire en voyant le pieu se lever vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un Vampire, je doute que ce genre de jouet fonctionne sur moi.

Ce qui fit rire Niklaus, qui attendait cette réplique.

\- Non, en effet, pas si je le plante dans ton cœur. Si toutefois il t'en reste un. Mais Elijah m'a donné une idée. Apparemment, je peux tuer un Zombie en lui écrasant la tête et en poignardant son cerveau.

Le Zombie en question perdit son sourire et commença à s'inquiéter. Elijah avait malheureusement raison.

\- On essaye ? s'amusa enfin Niklaus.

.

.

.

Au moment où Niklaus leva son arme pour enfin tuer Blaine, un bruit étrange résonna dans les sous-sols.

Comme le battement d'un tambour.

Comme le battement d'un cœur.

Le Vampire usa de sa super-ouïe pour analyser ce son inquiétant. Il posa ses yeux sur le Zombie qui se remit à sourire jusqu'aux dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? commença Niklaus.

La bouche encore pleine de sang, le sien, Blaine répliqua avec humour :

_\- Bim Bam Boum..._

Et un des murs du cachot explosa dans un immense fracas.

**…**

**_À suivre..._ **


	5. I'm Gonna Shout From The Top Of My Lungs Now ('Cause I Need Someone Like You)

**...**

**Mystic Falls – 15 Août :**

_Deus Ex Machina._

Un mois plus tôt, Don E et la fameuse Ali avaient sauvé Blaine d'une mort certaine en infiltrant les sous-sols de la demeure des Mikaelson. Depuis, ils se cachaient à Mystic Falls, dans un mausolée vide du cimetière local. Outre le fait que l'endroit leur procurait un toit, il leur procurait également de quoi manger... En creusant un peu.

.

Blaine était allongé de tout son long sur la table de pierre qui recouvrait un squelette dans la tombe close. Il récupérait ses forces petit à petit, grâce à ses alliés. Malgré tout, le Zombie gardait sa répartie et ses railleries.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être confiné comme ces crétins d'Humains. Pourquoi on... ?

Il ne termina pas sa question, car une vision l'assaillit. C'était affreusement commun, pour les Zombies qui dévoraient le cerveau des gens, d'avoir parfois des visions de la vie de la personne qu'il digérait. Ce fut d'ailleurs de cette façon que Liv Moore pouvait résoudre les enquêtes criminelles, à l'aide du Détective Clive Babineaux.

Lorsque la vision passa, quelques secondes plus tard, la seule Zombie féminine du groupe demanda, un peu inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Blaine fit la moue :

\- Rien de bien intéressant, j'ai rien compris, je parle pas Français.

\- Moi si... rajouta la femme dans un immense sourire.

Blaine souffla juste d'ennui.

Il n'était pas très fan de ce genre de visions, mais il préférait être hanté par les souvenirs d'inconnus, que par les siens. Surtout par son père. Toutes les nuits, Blaine revivait les tortures que Angus McDonough avait habitude de lui infliger lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et ses souvenirs ne voulaient pas s'en aller.

.

.

.

**New Orleans – 2 Septembre :**

Les sbires de Niklaus avaient fait un travail remarquable pour réparer et remonter le mur du sous-sol. Malgré ça, la colère de l’Hybride augmentait de jour en jour. Hayley restait avec Hope dans une des ailes de la demeure, pour ne pas que la jeune fille soit effrayé par son propre père. Freya tentait de calmer son frère avec quelques potions qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'effet sur lui.

Seul Elijah savait comment parler à Niklaus. Bien que le plus jeune des frères n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche depuis ce fameux jour.

\- Vengeance !

L'aîné était assis sur le fauteuil devant la chemisée éteinte, buvant un fond de Whisky pour se donner du courage, il réprimanda calmement :

\- Niklaus... Pour la millième fois, nous ne savons pas où John Gilbert se cache.

Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en bouillonnant de rage.

\- Freya peut faire un sort de localisation ! Après tout, elle passe son temps à concocter des potions qui ne fonctionnent absolument pas sur moi !

Elijah ferma les yeux et passer sa main sur son front, pour se calmer, avant d'expliquer :

\- Non, elle ne peut pas faire un sort de localisation sur une personne _morte._ Et, étant donné que John est un Zombie, la magie n’opère pas sur lui.

Niklaus attrapa une chaise en bois qu'il explosa contre le mur de la pièce. Les morceaux explosèrent dans un énorme bruit et Elijah souffla d'exaspération.

L'Hybride se tourna vers son frère en admettant, avec un sérieux effrayant :

\- Je vais tuer tous les Zombies de cette Terre ! Je te donne ma parole là-dessus !

Elijah acquiesça avec ironie :

\- Excellente idée, Niklaus. Vraiment. Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi ne pas prendre John à son propre piège ?

Pour la première depuis des mois, Niklaus esquissa un sourire et se calma. Il s'assit en face d'Elijah sur le second fauteuil vide, encore intact.

\- Je t'écoute.

L'aîné fit tournoyer le fond d'alcool dans son verre en expliquant, sereinement :

\- Eh bien, les Zombies ont besoin de cerveaux pour survivre. Ils peuvent même les manger sur les personnes qui meurent du COVID. Cependant, si nous enlevons les cerveaux au fur et à mesure, sur tous ceux qui trépassent, les Zombies se retrouveront sans nourriture...

Niklaus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin, il avait un plan pour préparer sa vengeance.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une armée, pour ça.

Elijah termina son verre d'une traite, avant d'avouer :

\- Je sais. Mais, je pense que certains Humains préféreront devenir Vampire, plutôt que de subir le COVID ou le Virus Zombie. Il nous suffira de les changer, et tu auras ton armée, Niklaus. Pendant ce temps, Freya peut essayer de travailler sur un anti-virus magique pour nous aider. Si cela ton convient.

Niklaus s’enfonça dans son fauteuil.

Enfin !

Enfin le sort jouait en sa faveur ! Il allait s'amuser à détruire tous les Zombies.

Un par un.

Et John Gilbert avec.

Ou « Blaine », comme il aimait à se faire appeler, désormais.

.

.

.

**Mystic Falls – 24 Septembre :**

Blaine dut abandonner quelques heures ses deux alliés au centre-ville de Mystic Falls. Il devait terminer son plan et il devait être seul pour cela.

Don E, le jeune homme Zombie, complètement chauve et toujours prêt à plaisanter, entra dans un restaurant accompagné de son acolyte Ali.

Le fameux Mystic Grill les accueillit étrangement. Tout le personnel portait des masques autour de leurs visages et les tables étaient toutes séparées les unes des autres.

Autrefois, ce bar connu était servi par Matt Donovan. Désormais Shérif de Mystic Falls.

Maintenant, seuls quelques étudiants travaillaient sur place le soir et les week-ends. Et lorsque les deux Zombies pénétrèrent dans les lieux, une des serveuses dévisagea Ali à cause de sa peau pâle et de ses longs cheveux blancs.

L'étudiante reprit ses esprits et plaça les deux compères à une table près de la grande fenêtre dont la vue donnait sur le square du Centre-ville.

La jeune femme énonça le menu du jour, mais à travers son masque facial, Don E et Ali purent à peine entendre et comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait. De toute façon, ils savaient pertinemment qu'aucune nourriture ne serait servie avec des morceaux de cerveaux, alors ils prirent simplement un Burger chacun et un Milk-shake couleur sang. La serveuse écrivit les commandes et disparut.

Ali souffla et lâcha, en admirant les Barmans avec leurs masques :

\- Les Humains me fascinent... Ils se protègent d'un Virus Mortel et contagieux par un simple toucher, avec... Un masque en papier... C'est prodigieux !

Don E se mit à rire.

\- Pas étonnant qu'ils finissent dans nos assiettes ! Ils ne servent vraiment à rien... Cela dit, ce ne sont pas les Humains qui me fatiguent ici, mais les Vampires.

La Zombie acquiesça.

\- T'as raison, ce bar empeste les Vampires.

.

La Barman arriva avec les mains pleines. Elle posa les deux Milk-shakes à la fraise devant les clients. Lorsque Don E goûta le sien, un étrange goût lui vrilla le palais.

\- C'est quoi ce truc bizarre que je sens ?

Ils durent tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que la serveuse expliqua, derrière son masque.

\- Oh, c'est de la Verveine. On a l'habitude d'en mettre partout pour déceler les Vampires. Ils sont tous allergiques à ça.

Ali fit la moue et Don E souffla d'exaspération.

\- _Well,_ nous ne sommes PAS des Vampires. On pourrait plutôt avoir de la sauce piquante ?

L'étudiante fut étonné, mais partit néanmoins chercher les sauces piquantes.

C'était quelque chose que les Zombies utilisaient partout.

Partout.

Dans toutes les boissons, tous les plats et tous les desserts. Même dans le café.

Don E et Ali terminèrent leur repas dans un silence pesant. L'ambiance lugubre du restaurant n'était pas très rassurante.

.

.

.

Lorsque les deux Zombies entamèrent leurs cafés, à la sauce piquante, Blaine arriva dans le restaurant. Sans prendre le temps de se faire placer par une Serveuse, il marcha directement vers Don E et Ali. Il attrapa une chaise et se posta au centre de ses amis.

\- Cette ville empeste les Vampires... maugréa Blaine.

Il attrapa le café de Don E qu'il but avidement, devant la mine blasée du Zombie. Puis, Blaine reprit :

\- Mais, j'ai pu faire ce que je devais...

\- Et ? s'impatienta Don E. Tu nous expliques ou tu estimes que ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment ?

Blaine secoua la tête puis, tout sourire, il tira sur le col de sa chemise. Sur sa peau pâle, se dessinaient deux perles écarlate. Ali comprit.

\- OK... Tu t'es fait mordre par un Vampire ?

\- Mieux que ça !

Blaine but une gorgée de café épicé avant d'expliquer :

\- J'en suis devenu un ! Enfin, mi-Zombie, mi-Vampire. Je me suis rendu au manoir des Salvatore, que Caroline a transformé en école pour Vampires. Et j'ai demandé à un des étudiants de me changer, pour la modique somme de $100. J'ai bu son sang, il m'a mordu, puis tué, puis j'ai bu le sang d'un Humain et TADAM !

Don E esquissa une mine dégoûtée.

\- Et tout ça pour... ?

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La prochaine fois que je grifferais quelqu'un, ça sera plus qu'un Zombie. Ou qu'un COVID. Ça sera un monstre et le début de l'Apocalypse. Et nous serons immunisés, bien sûr.

Enfin, les Zombies se mirent à sourire. Heureux.

Ali questionna, impatiente :

\- La fin de ton plan... Prévu pour quand ?

Blaine termina son café et répliqua, avec mystère et logique :

\- _Well..._ Le jour d'Halloween, bien sûr !

.

.

.

**New Orleans – 31 Octobre :**

_Halloween !_

Les rues étaient désertes, seuls les chats se promenaient dehors, de poubelles en poubelles. Les trois Zombies avaient pu entrer en ville de la même façon que Blaine, quelques mois plus tôt. Car l'endroit était toujours en quarantaine. Comme partout ailleurs dans le pays. Et dans le Monde.

Pourtant, cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le trio qui se promenait, bras dessus, bras dessous dans les avenues vides. Ils devaient attendre de rencontrer un Humain pour terminer le fameux « Plan Z ». Il faisait frais, mais pas froid. Blaine portait son éternel manteau noir recouvrant ses vêtements de la même couleur. Il tenait son amie Zombie, qui marchait sur des chaussures hautes pour compenser sa petite taille, il la regarda un moment avant d'avouer, un peu penaud :

\- La dernière fois que j'ai rendu visite à Liv et Ravi, ils m'ont fait une blague douteuse en me donnant le cerveau d'une personne qui avait des hallucinations...

\- OK...

Ali ne savait pas très bien où il voulait en venir. Et encore moins Don E qui préférait chercher un Humain dans ce désert, plutôt que d'écouter les inepties de son patron.

\- Elle a été tuée par Mr Boss. Ils n'ont pas pu résoudre le meurtre, car ce crétin est intouchable.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé témoigner contre lui ? se rappela vaguement la Zombie.

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le sujet n'est pas là... J'ai eu des hallucinations pendant deux semaines. Je n'arrêtais pas de voir un certain Tom Jedusor.

Ali tiqua.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant ça...

Le cœur de Blaine rata un battement, mais il continua malgré tout.

\- J'ai eu des visions sur les dernières vacances de la jeune fille. Je crois qu'elle était à Taïwan...

La Zombie s'arrêta net et Blaine put apercevoir son visage qui se décomposait. Elle murmura, presque à elle-même :

\- Litany...

Blaine posa une main amicale sur l'épaule pâle de son alliée. Il dit avec une étonnante sincérité :

\- Toutes mes condoléances... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la venger. Mr Boss est peut-être intouchable, mais il reste un simple Humain. Et, dès ce soir, ils ne seront plus qu'un vieux et lointain souvenir.

Comme pour agrémenter ses propos, ils entendirent un bruit dans une ruelle.

.

Don E se dirigea vers le coin sombre où il découvrit un simple Humain, ivre, manifestement. Il portait un masque facial tout en essayant de finir sa bouteille de Whisky. Ce qui, évidemment, ne fonctionnait pas. Le Zombie esquissa une mine dégoûtée face à cette vision. Blaine et Ali le rejoignirent pour découvrir la scène à leur tour.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? s'offusqua Blaine.

L'ivrogne tenta de faire descendre le liquide dans sa bouche, mais le masque fit couler l'alcool le long de ses vêtements puants.

\- Blaine, délivre-le de sa connerie... répliqua Don E, toujours écœuré.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le Zombie s'approcha de l'Humain en soulevant la manche de sa chemise. Il resta en apnée le temps de le griffer, tant l'odeur de Whisky était à vomir.

Une fois le Virus inoculé dans les veines de l'homme, les trois Zombies purent enfin quitter New Orleans. Et couler des jours heureux dans leur cachette, connaissant la suite des événements...

_Happy Halloween !_

.

.

.

.

**Georgia – 24 Novembre 2020 :**

Un homme ouvrit ses yeux, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, se demandant comment il avait atterri à cet endroit. Sa mémoire était floue, mais d'étranges images lui vrillaient le cerveau.

Cela ne se pouvait...

Il tourna lentement et difficilement sa tête vers la droite et découvrit un vase sur sa table de chevet. Un vase contenant des fleurs autrefois belles. Désormais fanées. Il tendit la main pour les toucher. Sèches et mortes.

Il tourna ensuite sa tête sur la gauche pour lire l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge murale :

_14h17_

Il chercha son meilleur ami du regard sans le trouver.

.

Le blessé décida de se lever. La douleur se propageait dans tout son corps et il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il s'aida du porte-perfusion pour rester debout malgré son agonie.

Sa souffrance fut plus forte que son envie et il s'effondra au sol.

Il maugréa et se tourna sur le linoléum de sa chambre. Dans un effort surhumain, il reprit son courage pour se lever et clopiner jusqu'à la salle de bains. Dans le reflet du miroir crasseux, il vit son visage blafard, sa barbe de trois jours et son énorme bandage qui recouvrait son torse meurtri. Avant de se poser plus de questions, il ouvrit le robinet pour boire une énorme lampée de liquide froid.

Puis, il se décida à sortir dans le couloir.

.

Il s'attendait à voir des infirmières ou des patients. Des docteurs courant dans tous les sens. Mais le corridor était désert et plongé dans le noir total.

Pire, les lumières au plafond grésillaient et des outils médicaux ainsi que des lits se trouvaient au milieu de cette pagaille comme si une guerre venait de frapper l'endroit. Un des lits roulants bloquait la chambre du jeune homme et il le poussa pour se dégager, toujours sous le choc.

Rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens.

Pied nu, il marcha dans le couloir avec pour seule lumière les néons qui clignotaient. Il dépassa les ordinateurs éteints, les milliers de dossiers et fiches qui jonchaient le sol avant d'arriver à des doubles portes sur sa droite. Il regarda à travers les fenêtres et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Un corps.

D'une femme.

Le visage intact, mais l’abdomen ouvert en deux au milieu de son sang coagulé et de ses organes déchiquetés.

Terrifié, l'homme fit demi-tour et prit le couloir de gauche.

Les fils électriques des plafonds étaient à nus et d'immenses impacts de balle, couverts de sang, décorés le mur. Et, du sang, il y en avait partout sur le sol, mélangé au débris de verre brisé. Sans chaussure, il marcha néanmoins jusqu'au bout du corridor.

.

Une autre double-porte condamnait l'accès au couloir suivant. Cette porte-ci avait été minutieusement fermée à l'aide de chaînes et de cadenas.

Il entendit pourtant du bruit de l'autre côté. Le battant s'ouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour laisser passer quelques mains sanglantes et pâles comme la mort.

Rick Grimes,adjoint du Shérif du comté de Kings, lut les mots sur la double-porte. Et son cœur rata un battement :

_« Don't Open_

_Dead Inside »_

**…**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTES**

Avouez quand même que le COVID et les confinements sont beaucoup plus classes en y incluant des Zombies et Vampires ! Non ?

.

**Chansons :**

Chaque titre de chapitres provient en réalité d'une chanson.

Voici la liste :

Chapitre 1 : « You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) » – Version Indochine.

Chapitre 2 : « Tell That Devil » – Jill Andrews.

Chapitre 3 : « Heaven Knows » – The Pretty Reckless.

Chapitre 4 : « Don't Fear the Reaper (Re:Imagined) » – Denmark + Winter.

Chapitre 5 : « Shout » – Ida Redig.

.

.

.

**Dates :**

Chaque date de début de paragraphes a une signification.

Voici la liste :

1er Janvier : Nouvel An.

9 Janvier : Mon anniversaire.

16 Janvier : Anniversaire d'une amie à Nice, France.

20 Janvier : Anniversaire du copain de ma sœur à Toulouse, France.

1er Février : Anniversaire de mon ami Spencer, à Donacarney, Irlande.

14 Février : Saint-Valentin.❤

1er Mars : Anniversaire d'une amie à Nice, France.

2 Mars : Anniversaire de mon grand-père _(Décédé)_ **✝**

4 Mars : Mon anniversaire Irlandais.

1er Avril : Anniversaire Mick et moi.❤

2 Mai : Anniversaire de Litany Riddle & Anniversaire d'un ami à Angers, France.

15 Mai : Anniversaire de mon chéri, Brendan.❤

22 Juin : La mort de mon Bidule... **✝**

15 Août : Anniversaire de Marc, Drogheda (Irlande) & anniversaire mon chéri Brendan et moi.❤

2 Septembre : Anniversaire d'une amie à Strasbourg (France) & Anniversaire de mon papa, décédé en 2007. **✝**

24 Septembre : Anniversaire de ma petite sœur dans les Ardennes, anniversaire de David Haydn-Jones, Ian Bohen et Adam Fergus !

31 Octobre : HALLOWEEN ! ❤

24 Novembre : Anniversaire de ma sœur à Toulouse ! ❤

.

.

.

**Crossovers :**

« The Originals », à New Orleans.

« iZombie », à Seattle.

« The Vampire Diaries », à Mystic Falls.

« The Walking Dead » dans le dernier paragraphe.

.

.

.

**Références :**

Il y a tellement de références à tellement de choses, que je vais y aller par étape :

\- L'Hôpital Psychiatrique d'Arkham : « Gotham », Batman.

\- Tom Jedusor : « Harry Potter ».

\- Dr Frankenstein : « Once Upon A Time ». _Fun Fact :_ L'acteur qui joue le Dr Frankenstein dans « Once Upon A Time », ainsi que Blaine DeBeers dans « iZombie » et John Gilbert dans « The Vampire Diaries », est exactement le même acteur. Ahaha ! T'as compris la blague de l'histoire, maintenant ?

\- Sergent Ketch pour Mr Ketch de « Supernatural ».

\- Litany Riddle : mon amie et _Partner In Crime._ À qui j'ai réellement demandé, texto, si elle acceptait que son cerveau soit mangé dans mon histoire. Oui, pour de vrai !

\- Alexander prof de Yoga : _Private Joke_ entre Litany et moi. En référence à Alexander, le faux frère jumeaux de Mr Ketch dans « Supernatural ». Litany et moi avons crées un personnage entier et complet juste pour le fun !

\- Au moment où j'écris cette histoire, Litany se trouve réellement à Taïwan. Bon voyage !

\- _Fun Fact_ : J'ai écrit le dernier chapitre dans le désordre total : Paragraphe 1, puis 5, 3, 4 et pour finir le numéro 2 !

.

.

.

Je culpabilise beaucoup vis-à-vis de Mick...

Alors, essayez de ne pas me juger dessus...

**.**

**.**

**Et je remercie infiniment les quelques lecteurs/lectrices qui auront eu le courage de me lire et la bonté de laisser une review.**

**De par les circonstances que je subis depuis 3 ans, ça compte énormément pour moi.**

_**God Bless.** _


End file.
